Potatoes, Tomatoes, and Pasta
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Germany regains his memories of being the Holy Roman Empire, and decides to tell Italy how he feels. Prussia wants a cute Italian too, and maybe he can get one. GerIta PruMano. SMUT, BL, YAOI, SWEARING. Don't like, don't read. Please review. :)


POTATOES, TOMATOES, AND PASTA

"Italy," Germany grabbed the small man by the wrist dragging him through the house. "I have to talk to you, so just be quiet for a while."

"OK, Germany." He was happy. He was always happy around Germany. Even though he was much bigger than Italy, on really scary. He still made the Italian happy.

"Uh... Germany? Why are we in the attic?"

"Italy….I-I love you Italy?" He pushed Italy into the wall and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Ve~ Germany could have told me down stairs, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I know I could have...But i also have to show you something." He moved to the room behind some boxes. Italy followed.

"Do you remember this?" Germany handed him an old broom. A broom he knew well. He used to used it all the time back at Mr. Austrias house when he was little. When his Holy Rome, his love, went to fight with Mr. Austria. Italy had given him this broom, as a sign of his love.

But…..why did Germany have it?

"Italy…..Italy look at me. You remember don't you? You remember me...I just recently regained my memory's of my past….our past...Italy….Do you still love me?"

"Rome...your...your Holy Rome."

"I was Holy Rome… Now I am Germany."

"You came back for me."

Germany sat in a chair. "Italy, I'm not Holy Rome anymore. If...If you don't love me….Them just leave."

Italy threw himself into Germany's arms. Wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Germany, of course I love you."

"Me? Me Germany the now me or me Holy Rome, the past me.?"

Italy pulled back to look into Germany's eyes, never seeing him so vulnerable before. He smiled softly and leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe.

"Germany, now. I love the Germany who is with me right now."

He nibbled and licked at Germany's ear more. His hands moved down his body to untuck the army jacket he wore. Then slowly back up, unbuttoning it on the way.

"Italy… Stop. You don't know what your-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm making Germany happy. I told you I loved you with my words, but you didn't believe me. So now I'm telling you with my body."

Italy pushed Germany's tank top up to his chest and ran his hands down his abs, followed by his tongue and lips. Germany gabbed Italy and pulled him up to kiss him roughly. He picked him up and laid him on a recliner between stacks of boxes.

"Germany," he said between kisses. "Take off…. your clothes. Theres to many of them in they way.

Germany pushed the coat off his shoulders then ripped the tank top up over his head. He then bent to nibble on Italys neck as he unbuttoned the dress shirt the kid seemed to like to wear all the time

"Italy we have to stop... go to a different room."

"Ve~? But why?"

Germany's face turned red and he looked away. "We….uh… We don't have any lube….or anything to...er…"

"Oh, is that all?" Italy pushed Germany until he rolled over and Italy was on top of him. He removed the rest of his clothes then bent to undo Germany's pants. He pushed them down rather roughly then bent to take Germany into his mouth.

"Italy! Stop...What're you…"

"This is acceptable right? I hear saliva makes a good lube. Germany I want to feel you inside of me. I can't wait." With that he bent back to his task. He ran his tongue up Germany's length then took the tip into his mouth. He ran his hands up to play with his nipples.

"Italy…"

He smiled up at Germany then crawled up his body, slowly lowering himself onto Germany. Germany wanted to go slow as this was their first time together, and Italy was so small.

"G-Germany stop holding back. I'm not as delicate as I look…. This body was made for love. Love me your way Germany."

Germany gripped Italy's hips moving his own faster. Italy bent forward to bury his face in Germany's neck, his arms sliding around his back and up to his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"H-harder….Germany harder!" Germany thrust into Italy as hard as he could, his hands tightening on his hips. Italy raked his nails down Germany's back and bit his neck by his jugular, as he splurted onto Germany's chest. Germany thrust into Italy again and climaxed, gripping Italy's hips hard enough to leave immediate bruises.

Italy lay across Germany's chest content and almost purring like a cat. Germany wrapped him in his arms holding him as close as possible...Then:

"Italy! I know you're here! That Potato Bastard can't hide you forever."

"Germany… Romano can't know he'll hate me and try to kill you."

"I know, Italy. Get dressed." Germany stood up and quickly pulled his pants up. Neither of them noticing the blood trickling down Germany's neck, oh so slowly. He walked around the pile of boxes and started to act like he had been moving things.

"Hey, Potato Bastard! Italy is up here, isn't he?" Just then Italy walked around the pile of boxes fully clothed, like nothing had happened.

"Hello, Fratello. Germany we should take a break from cleaning now."

"It's good training for you. It will strengthen your arms."

"But, Germany, I'm so tired."

"Fine! But only ten minutes."

"Ve~" Italy ran down the attic stairs to the kitchen. Romano followed, yelling at him about being an ass and not listening. Germany followed slowly, not caring he was shirtless. He walked to into the kitchen to find Romano trying to pull Italy out the door.

"Fratello, I don't want to go to brother Spain's house."

"Dammit, Italy. It's the only place you won't get in trouble."

Germany walked to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. He didn't care if Romano knew about him and Italy. He wanted everyone to know that Italy was his. He turned and placed his butt on the edge of the sink.

"Italy, if you need to go it's fine, but be back for training tomorrow."

"Ha! See? The Potato agrees." Italy ignored Romano, finally spotting the blood on Germany's neck

"Germany, you're bleeding." He walked up and pushed Germany's head back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Italy." He jerked his head away.

"No it's not. This is my fault." He grabbed Germany and forced him to sit at the kitchen table. He wetted down a rag then leaned down to dab the blood away from Germany's neck.

"I-I did this?"

"It's fine Italy."

"I'm sorry, Germany. I don't usually… I mean I'm not that aggressive." He moved to look at Germany's back and the marks their. Gently he traced one, laying his fingers over each of the marks.

"Italy… Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

Italy looked at Romano then back down at Germany, who had his head leaned back.

"I understand, Italy. Go home… It's better that way."

"Germany, I-I don't care if everyone knows. I don't care if Fratello will hate me, I love you Germany." With that Italy bent to kiss him. Germany Pulled Italy around the chair to sit him in his lap. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Germany."

"Italy, it didn't hurt." Italy looked into Germany's eyes. And they got lost in the moment.

"What the fuck!?" Romano burst out suddenly, reminding the other two of his presence. He stood in the doorway shock on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Romano," Italy said, "but, I love him and I wont leave him, no matter what you say or do."

"Why the fuck do think I would hate you?! It's him I hate… But if you're happy then so am I.. And you, Ass-hat, you take good care of my little brother or i will kill you…" Romano raved on but Germany and Italy weren't paying attention anymore. Italy had spoken his love for Germany, even though it meant Romano might hate him. That right there told Germany how much Italy loved him.

They stared at each other, again lost in the moment, Romano raving in the background. No one noticed the front door slam open or closed.

"Dammit you two!" Romano yelled. "Pay attention to what I'm saying to you!"

Just them Prussia walked in and took in the situation. No one noticed him. He saw Italy in his brothers lap, and Spain's little henchmen yelling at them… They must be brothers. An idea popped into his devious head. It looked like his brother wanted to be alone with his lover, so:

"Hey, West," he wrapped his arms around Romano's waist. "Is this one for me?"

"Chigi!" Romano jumped. "Another Potato Bastard… and this one looks like a potato too."

Italy and Germany burst out laughing. Italy stood up and gave Prussia a hug.  
"Hello, Prussia. It's been a long time since you've been around.

"I know. The awesome me has been busy at France's house. Hey, is this the brother you always talk about?" He tightened his arm around Romano.

"Oh, right! Romano, this is Prussia, Germany's big brother. He's also big brother France, and Spain's friend."

"The Awesome Prussia!"

"Whatever," Germany stood and grabbed Italy by the wrist."Don't make my kitchen a mess."

He walked away, dragging Italy with him. Italy turned to look at the two in the kitchen. He winked at them and waggled his finger, "Have fun you two." then him and Germany turned a corner out of sight.

P.O.V. Switch

"Great! Another potato bastard."

"You know, you're kinda cute." Prussia circled Romano.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. My Bruder gets a cute Italian, I want one too.  
Prussia reached down and kissed Romano roughly. He struggled trying to get away. Prussia picked him up, and wrapped his legs around his hips. He pushed Romano into the wall.

"What the hell!? We can't do this."

"You're right. If we make a mess of the kitchen Germany will kill us."

"No, I mean we can't do this...At all."

Prussia didn't like that. He threw Romano over his shoulder and carried him down the hall, to the room he used. When he was here that is.

He kicked the door closed and threw Romano on the bed. Then he pulled his shirt off and crawled up Romano's body. Prussia grabbed Romano's fist as they swung at him then tied them together.

"And why can't we do this? Your face and neck are flushed with desire. I see the lust in your eyes. I can feel how hard you are here," Prussia pushed his hips against Romano's. Slowly he shimmied down pulling of Romano's pant and boxers. Romano knew this wrong, on so many levels. but he couldn't help catch his breath when Prussia grabbed him in a tight fist.

"Damn Potato."

"Hm… Tell me more. Talk dirty to me," He reached to nibble at Romano's ear, "I like it that way."

Romano struggled more so Prussia tied his hands to a bedpost. He smiled and unbuttoned Romano's shirt but couldn't take it off. He slowly nibbled his way down the sexy Italians body until he got to his hardness. Then he moved and started to kiss and nibble at the back of Romano's knee working his way up.

Romano was in agony. He was so close to release but the german always pulled away before he took him into his mouth. Not that he wanted the other man to continue.

"Do you want to keep going?" Romano found himself nodding yes. Prussia smirked and kissed Romano again, burying his hinds in the red/brown hair. Unknowingly he touched a curl that made things happen.

Romano moaned out, very wonton like and began writhing against him. He became very aggressive. He kissed Prussia back feverishly. Prussia gave the curl an experimental tug. Romano gasped and arched into him, looking at him with beseeching eyes.

"Untie me."

"No. I like you this way."

"Fine." Romano said, then leaned up and bit Prussia's neck.

"So, you wanna play that way."

Prussia got off Romano and flipped him over. He pushed two fingers into him, then used the other hand to tug at his curl. Romano moaned and arched lifting his neck up. Prussia took advantage and bent forward to bite his neck, leaving identical marks on them both.

"Mmm, you're already ready for me, Romano." Prussia whispered in his ear.

"Now Prussia! Now!"

"My, you certainly are eager." he pulled his fingers out, undoing his pants, and slowly pushed his member into Romano. Romano moaned, loud, and buried his face in the pillows. Prussia reached around and under Romano to pull at his nipples. Then he pulled him up so he was on his elbows and knees.

"Hng… Prussia...ah… u-untie me."

Prussia leaned forward and untied his wrists. Romano leaned back so now they were both on their knees, he wrapped one arm up and around Prussia's head to pull him down for another kiss. Prussia moved his hand down Romano's stomach to lightly play with him. His other hand pushed into his stomach pulling him closer.

"P-Prussia-ah…"

"Romano…"Prussia kissed his neck gently. then he trailed his lips up to Romano's ear to nibble on it. Prussia pulled on Romano's length a few more times and Romano came, moaning out Prussia's name. Prussia was panting in Romano's ear and biting his neck again, he followed Romano over the edge.

They fell onto the bed. Romano rolled so he could look at Prussia. Prussia smiled at him gently, then pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Romano smiled back and curled up next to Prussia.

"Fratello…. Romano…. Romano….LOVINO!"

Romano shot straight up, or at least tried. He was pinned down by a very white arm. Looking to the edge of the bed he saw Italy, and felt Prussias arm tighten around him. Before he could say anything Prussia glared murderously at Italy.

"What do want?"*

"Breakfast is ready! Come eat, I've worked so hard." He skipped off happily.

Prussia glared after him then yawned and stretched. Romano sat stiffly and when Prussia wrapped his arms around him he stiffened more.

"whats wrong."

"Last night shouldn't have happened. It won't happen again." He tried get out of the bed.

"What are you talking about."

Romano blushed and looked away. "Exactly what I said."

Realization hit Prussia. "Last night was a mutual thing. You wanted it, I wanted it… that's all." The words tasted bitter in his mouth. He didn't want last night to be just a one time thing...he really liked this guy.

Shit! This was bad. He could not be falling for damn Potato. He would not. He had to get out of here.

"We should go to breakfast. Italy won't leave us alone if we don't eat something."

Romano stood up and quickly dressed. He walked out the door just as Prussia pulled his pants on. He trudged out of the room not bothering with doing them up.

Romano was sitting at the table glaring at Germany, with a plate of pancakes in front of him. Germany looked annoyed, and Italy was cooking mor pancakes. he glanced up at the sound of footsteps.

"Ve~ Good morning, Prussia!"

Romano jerked his head up at that. He took in the way Prussia was dressed, and the bruises and kiss marks on his body, then looked away blushing deeply. Prussia sat next to him, and laid his arm around his neck. His blush deepened. "Ooh, looks like Romano has a crush." Italy said.

"What-the-fuck-ever."

"But, Romano, you're blushing," his blush got deeper, "and you're not insulting him."

"It was a one time thing, Italy. It won't happen again."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"It's just wrong, OK?"

"No it's not. Romano, it can't be wrong, not with the feeling is my veins and heart. The Awesome Prussia doesn't usually confess his feelings but i want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you…." He trailed off looking at his plate of food.

"Prussia, what are you saying?"

"That I love you, Dammit!" He grabbed Romano's face and kissed him roughly. "Dammit, why can't you love me back?"

"Prussia…..I-I do…"

"You what?"

Romano blushed again. "I do love you back…..er….that is-"

Prussia pulled him into his lap to kiss him tenderly. Germany stood up.

"If you make my kitchen a mess you're cleaning it. Come on Italy."

"But, Germany I'm still hungry."

"Bring some pancakes with you…..and some syrup."

"Ve~ This makes a happy family right?"

"Yes!" Germany and Prussia said at the same time.


End file.
